Appearing - America x Gamer! Reader
by AshIzEpic
Summary: In the year of 2076, you're in a world of innovation and technology... and it just so happened that you're MLG at Minecraft Hunger Games. One day, in the mist of your dominance, you meet a strange, but unbounded player, his name just happened to be Alfred Jones...
1. Chapter 1

Appearing - America x Reader ~~ The setting is based around a futuristic Minecraft, more specifically Minecraft Hunger Games. This takes place in the year of 2076. Enjoy~! ~~

Closing her eyes, she lied down with the Virtual Reality Gaming Headset resting on her head. It took a minute for her bedroom to fade into a white washed room.

"_Hello _(Username). _Welcome back._"

The girl smiled as her bare feet hit the white, marble floor, "Hello."

"_A VRGH notification is in your inbox, do you wish to read it?_"

An image of mailbox appeared in front of her. She took her finger and dragged it away from the space in front of her, "No, perhaps later."

"_Understood, what game do you wish to proceed playing?_"

Lists of gaming choices appeared in front of her. "Ah," the girl mulled over the options, choosing carefully, "Perhaps... Minecraft?"

"_Opening Minecraft. Singleplayer or Multiplayer?_"

"Multiplayer."

"_Which server do you wish to enter?_"

A list of luring options manifested themselves, she scrolled through them. "Minecraft Hunger Games."

"_Loading Minecraft Hunger Games. Please proceed forward for warping._"

The screen dispersed away as (Username) pasted through it. With each step she felt her clothes disappearing and being replaced by a white hood covering her face. Her eyes were over casted by a shadow. Her waist was wrapped in a thick belt. It was simple, but sent a message to each person she had the chance to talk to.

Scrambling feet, made its way into the scenery. Hundreds of people from the regional server ran to quickly join ending games as they dived into warps or placed their hands on signs to teleport themselves from the lobby. A small space separated (Username) from the rest of the players as if she were poison. Two players whispered quietly, while glancing at the hooded girl. Things like, "The Veiled" or "back" slipped from their private conversation.

The hood opened her inventory to view a list of leading ranks.

1) (Username) 2) _SNIPER_00 3) jAcKdArIpPeR145 4) theamazingapplejacks 5) 88idonthavetime4dis88 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'_ Run… Just run,_' Jasmine thought to herself as she pushed the snaking vines aside. In her possession was an apple and a leather tunic, thus she wore. Looking down at her arm she noticed blood seeping from the makeshift bandage. "Shit," she held it against her chest. '_Why does it hurt so god damn much? This is a stupid game_.'

An odd sound caught Jasmine's attention. The long abandoned building was filled with numerous traps and contraptions. Not to mention other tributes scavenging for food and blood. Fumbling into her small bag, she produced the apple, holding it menacingly in direction of the sound. It quivered in her hand. The sound was just behind a rotting office door. "I-I have the intention of teaming! N-Not killing!" Her hand noticeably trembled. The only response was the wind making its way through the cracks and crevices of the skyscraper. It seemed to whisper an ungodly, dreadful message.

Jasmine turned around so quick it nearly threw her off balance, she quickly caught herself and stumbled up the stairs to the next couple of stories. The tunic making a clinking noise with every step.

The midnight breeze hit her face softly as her steps came to a fault. The girl's eyes widened as the scenery before her came to view. An apocalyptic New York City appeared before her, buildings slowly crumbling as if the human race had dropped everything and left. A towering Empire State Building stood tilted in the distance with the Lady of Liberty numbly holding her torch off shore. It was morbid with the whistling wind raking its invisible fingers across the surface. "Mistake number one." A voice broke the still silence, "Never turn that precious escape time into admiring simple artwork."

On the brink of crying, she turned around toward the voice. Dumbfounded by the hooded figure she tripped over words, "T-team! I have stuff a _lot_of st-"

"I'm not taking one apple."

An iron sword manifested in its gloved hand. "No! Please! I-"

With one swift movement the blade went through the girl. The hooded figure frowned through the shadows of itself. The tribute caught the girl before her body slipped off the rooftop. Of course (f/n) never meant anything to be personal, it was life or death. Plus she was starving. (F/n) looked down at the fallen brunette, the tunic would come in handy. All she had was a single sword from the Capricornia. Opening the sack attached to her waist, she snatched the apple from the dead girl's hand. '_Not very sanitary…_'. The hooded girl brushed off her previous lie of the "useless" apple and shoved it into her inventory for emergencies.

The player threw the hood from her head, allowing her (h/c) hair to do what it pleased in the wind. "Why did it have to be leather?" (F/n) muttered as she opened her item bar and equipped it to her gear, a moment of protection swept over her as it camouflaged in with her hood. After she collected herself she made her way to the ground.

After flipping the hood over her head and an easy five minutes the (h/c) made her way down to the sewers, a dank smell hit her nose and the steady sounding stream of unknown substances filled her ears. At this point it was vital to take food and armor into consideration before the lightning was programmed into the map. Only one more death before that happened. Then it would all rely on the scavenged goods and spoils.

"You got an extra stone one?" A deep voice asked in the distance. Perhaps a left turn away if you played your cards right.

"No."

"Damn."

Two of them.

(F/n) gasped as her foot slipped on the mossy cobblestone, kicking a lone pebble into the water. "Shh! Quiet Dan, I think I heard something," the sound of backpacks zipped quickly and footsteps were heard. The hooded tribute panicked for a moment. Option fight or flight wasn't open at this point. She would need to mow them down to get to any useful resources. '_Only a few feet away…_' She thought tightening her grip on the sword.

The two men stood there for a second, looking through the fog. Nothing. "You're so full of shit Robby. Keep moving," said the one wearing a black mask over his face. The one named Robby wore a puzzled expression, "Ah, but, coulda swore… screw it never mind." He looked like the villain in those movies (y/n)'s grandfather showed her. The Dark Knight. His red smile appeared once again. "Hah. It was probably just a bat or somethin'."

Dan smirked, "Or The Veiled could be here." Robby shook his head, laughing a little, "That guy must be such a douche."

"It isn't nice to talk about people behind their backs, boys."

Both boys turned their heads to see the small grin of the tribute. (F/n) brought her sword to Dan's neck and jerked it to the side. Blood splattered the sewer's wall. "Fucking hell!" Robby shouted as he saw his friend fall to the ground in a pool of blood. "How'd you feel if I made assumptions about you behind your back?" She frowned at the Joker impersonator. Without a word Robby slashed at her wildly. (F/n)'s eyes widened as she attempted to dodge the on slaughtering. The wooden sword made a gash into her thigh in a jump backwards. Another lighter scratch hit her shoulder. Wasting no time she blindly threw a punch into the man's jaw and stabbed the blade into his stomach. Using her injured arm she pounded his head into the bloodied wall, making a cracking sound echo.

Her legs turned to jelly and crumbled under her weight. The hood she wore was splattered in gore from the recent kills and the crackling of lightning was heard aboveground. (F/n) drew in a shaken breath and placed her right hand on the wall for support. Pain ripped through her arm, making her emit an audible scream of pain. Trying her best to ignore it, she stood and clenched the shoulder in agony. (Username) watched as her health bar slid from full to barely nothing.

"You sure don't look good."

In one swift movement her head snapped up in the direction of the voice. It was another tribute. She coughed and moved a quivering hand toward her weapon; he was around her own age. He smirked and held his hands up in a friendly defense, "Whoa there, dude." He wore a natural skin. Meaning some features were taken from the physical appearance of the user and transfixed into the skin of the avatar, although some other features for other players were manipulated into being virtual. (Y/n) could tell. She didn't see an average looking teenager walking around the lobby everyday. He wore a simple black tee shirt with tan kaki pants, her eyes swept to his face past the blue eyes and blonde cowlick hair and a brief information screen popped into view. His username was _ _SNIPER_00_. (F/n)'s was a natural skin as well, minus the clothing, her features were all from her physical body... their were more expenses to getting extra features. It also just happened that the player was the same player that had been clawing his way up the ranks.

Gear images displayed just below the username. '_Hot damn, who did he bribe to get a diamond chest plate_,' she thought.

The player knelt down and eyed her. (F/n) felt a cold sweat coming on… what the hell was he so interested in?

(F/n) put on a low tone of voice, it wavered slightly, "Look. If you're going to kill me, don't just waste my time. I have better things to do." She winced and gripped her leg, putting pressure on the bloodied wound.

All he did was laugh so loudly that you were slightly worried that a band of teamed players would come bounding down the sewers, "Ah, you've got a mouth on ya. Well, how about this. I see you're apparently the only person in the way of my epic reign of this game so~"

She sucked her breath in, '_Oh. He can see my name, too…'_

"But…" The player shrugged, "I believe in fair fights."

Sniper scratched the back of his head, "Here."

A golden apple fell in her lap.

The only word to describe her shaded face was speechless.

"Be more careful (username)… or _The Veiled_… or... fuck it. I don't know what the hell your name is," he laughed and turned to walk away.

"Th-thanks," (username) sputtered out.

Sniper turned back and grinned, "No problem… I'll be happy to see you on the battlefield next time around."

* * *

**AN: I had to redo this... I'm sorry heh. So, back to the drawing board and this is what I stirred up! Not too shabby, eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 2076**

"Hey, dad?"

"What? Make it quick. Time is money as they say."

He whisked by the girl and grabbed an apple.

"When will you be back?"

The man shrugged as he buttoned his suit, "Next week? I don't know." With that he walked out with a plain looking suitcase. Her mother was already gone on one of her cosmetic business meetings, that'll take the rest of the month if (F/n) was near to lucky. "Well bye to you too," (F/n) grumbled as she closed the door after her father and walked toward the kitchen. Her white polo school shirt was newly cleaned, thank god. Yesterday a couple of kids thought it was a grand idea to shove her face into the mud and ask how it tasted. '_Why don't you give it a try? Dumbasses,_' the teen thought, grabbing her SB and ran out the door.

The bus had just arrived in front of the panting girl; she really needed to manage her time. She glanced down at the bus' hoverdrive. (F/n) wouldn't be surprised if it broke down half way into the stupid ride to school. She quickly climbed onto the vehicle; of course it was already packed. Her stop _was_ the last one anyway. Nobody even cared to take one glance at her, yet she felt one pair of eyes on her. It was really stra-

"Hey moron!"

Well. That was a displeasing turn of events to everyone.

(F/n) took a seat, ignoring the voice. "I know you can hear me!" It was a boy, not just a boy. A man. The bus grew quiet as it drove forward.

_Slam!_

A burning sensation grew at the back of her head. She turned her head skyward to see a pair of brown eyes glaring into her (e/c) ones. He had a chin full of peach fuzz. "You have my attention, Danny."

"How dare you ignore me," he frowned. She felt all eyes on her. All she did was look at her SB and reach out to the button in the center.

"Give me that!"

Danny snatched the small cube away with grin. "Hey! Give it back!" The girl reached up for it fruitlessly. The teenager only held it higher in the air out of her reach. "Oh, is there something in here that you're keeping from me?" He glanced at the laughing bus, "You know, (F/n), it isn't nice to keep secrets from your friends." She watched as the blue screen filled a small space of air once he pushed the button. It filled with images of a couple items, only to be schoolbooks and one worn down book she bought a couple years ago. "Danny! Stop!" The (h/c) watched as the black-haired boy reach out and grab a book from thin air. "What is this?"

The title read, "_The American Revolution_."

"Ugh, so boring~" Danny carelessly tossed the cube to the ground hearing the crowd laugh continuously. "Stop! Please!" The girl watched as he stopped on a page with the picture of General Washington crossing the Delaware. "Why would a guy where a powdered wig? What a queer!" The bus laughed at the remark. He ripped at the page and tossed aside. (F/n) was on the verge of tears, "Please," was all she could mutter.

The bus came to a slow halt and the door opened. Danny turned to her and smiled, "Here weirdo. Enjoy your book about a fag." With that he dropped it at his feet next to the cube and walked out with the rest of the students.

Quickly, she gathered her stuff and walked out.

Classes were as usual, the only classes that weren't advanced placement was gym, history, and trigonometry. She hated math and gym, and history didn't even have an advance placement anyway. In those classes she was either ridiculed for the lack of upper body strength or spitballs were constantly getting stuck in her hair… (Y/n) guessed it wasn't as bad as having her head stuck in the toilet.

Lunch was uneventful. As always. She almost literally owned the corner in front of the window. No one sat at that part, thankfully. '_At least it's Friday,_' she thought as a group of girls walked by glancing and giggling in her direction which in turn she gave a mock smile. They walked away with disgusted expressions.

The thought reassured her, an announcement was being held today within the game later in the evening. Usually one update was announced every other month and usually she didn't go due to boring monologues of boring speeches about leaderboard updates. Of course it was satisfying to hear your name being told to hundreds of players, but after attending a couple times it just morphed into an awkward situation of enemies coldly staring at one person with equal hatred. After (F/n) hit number one, the gatherings just turned into a convention of hating The Veiled. But this one caught (F/n) in particular. It was just because she felt drawn to it was why she was going. Just another convention of hatred to go to after attending the school from hell.

Arriving in a lobby bustling with people wasn't exactly pleasant. People bumped into others, fights broke out in different areas, and admins had to pay a closer attention to their surroundings. It was all for one newscast happening at a rather obscure hour of the evening. They claimed it to be a "highly urgent message pertaining to all players". The time underneath read 9:30 P.M. E.T. People around the globe had or were arriving,

All the shadowed figure - perched on a decorative tower - thought was that it was a mass drop party where admins would throw out limited items, although it wasn't like you could bring them into games… that was counted as cheating and all items would have been automatically wiped from inventory in the first place, ergo the drop parties didn't make any sense but excite new players.

But there were hundreds of thousands of players flocked in the main lobby. From where (F/n)'s bird's eye view was situated, you could see scrambling admins working around the clock to keep order. Fortunately, other players seemed to be trying to defuse arguments as well.

The hooded player paused and checked her on screen clock. '_9:29 P.M…. Well, I might as well stay to see what happens_.' She was curious, and nothing can stop this particular girl's curiosity.

A low toned bell church bell rang in the distance of no particular direction. If you looked skyward, the stars blurred and fizzled away until a screen popped up of a girl… no, woman, wearing a low cut shirt. She smiled that typical red carpet smile. She herself looked no older than 25 and her teeth were impossibly white.

"Hello and welcome to the Minecraft Hunger Games Lobby Newscast," the background behind her pixelated into the HG logo, her brown eyes twinkled mischievously, "Thank you for coming."

The woman's eyes pierced through the sky as if particularly looking straight at (Y/n) whispering, '_I know_~'

"The gamemakers have been excited to announce a new update they have been working on for a couple of months now."

'_They called us all here just for an update?_' The Veiled thought grimacing.

"The update will include the following; more detailed maps, realistic situations, and experiences have been enhanced to the fullest for a very important message."

"Get on with it already!" A voice bellowed from below.

"The gamemakers," she paused and flashed a smile, "Have gotten bored."

The confusion of the crowd heightened in the area along with the noise level. "In approximately one week the 75th anniversary of the Minecraft Hunger Games will be celebrated. In ritual for the celebration a tournament will be held. Prepare for rules to be bent and twisted. No more will you be eligible of just a mere score as a prize."

The girl strained her ears for the announcer's proposal, clearly this sort of thing wasn't just on the rare occasion. Never had the owners throw in a twist such as this.

"The prize shall be worth while, not even the wildest of dreams could put this item to rest. It will become glory with unimaginable levels of leadership-"

'_What the hell does that mean?_' The Veiled thought, mildly confused.

"-they are offering one _million_ dollars up front to the champion."

That was when the entire crowd exploded in enthusiasm. Conversations littering in agreement and determination held high.

It all came to a halt when the announcer went on with her offer, "-although it all comes with a price. Three rules are required for qualification to play in the special edition of the games."

(Y/n) paused. Rules? Of course she wanted the cash and it would be entertaining to play with a large population of players instead of thirty at a time… but were there such things as rules to killing?

"Rule number one. If the player is eliminated from the tournament, then his or her game will be completely fried. His or her game will either need a new memory card or a new VRGH system entirely."

This new element struck home to the hooded girl. It took months to gather enough money for the gaming system alone, much less Minecraft itself. Her eyes widened slightly, but what if she were to lose her position as number one? Surely if that were to happen then there goes her personal life, everything the girl had dear.

"Rule number two. The player must be available at 8:00 P.M. to 6:00 P.M. Eastern Time. For that will be when the tournament will start and continue each night. If the player was interrupted then he or she will result in elimination."

'_I'm home alone most of the time so I guess that isn't as bad as it seems._'

"Rule number three. Due to increase in realistic experience, including pain, sickness, and exhaustion will be enhanced," the woman's voice grew strangely mischievous, "A partner is required to participate in the games."

"No… You've got to be kidding me!" (Y/n) said aloud. Everyone below seemed contented with it all, excitement buzzed in the air, but due to this (Y/n)'s fate was deemed doomed.

The announcer went on to the date of the starting day of the tournament, which was also the deadline for registration. The map was mentioned to be unplayed by the public and classified as secret until opening day. Registration was also said to be in each players' inventory if they decide to participate.

Shortly after the screened message dissolved into the sky, the bunched crowds dispersed. Either heading to play a map, leave the game, or find a partner for the games. A small group of players were already filling out the form, typing away at a keyboard floating virtually in front of them.

The Veiled climbed out of the tower, weighing her options. If she were not to risk frying her game then she would be risking her rank instead. Vice versa then who in the hell would help a shady figure like herself get into the actual tournament?

She made her way into the now clear exit that was teleporting a few spare players away. At this point, she was inevitably screwed.

She stalked past the towering creations of past owners and admins. They made shadows of alleyways between look like dark tunnels of impending doom in the night's overcast. '_Well_,' (Username) thought, '_This is it. I don't have a plan. I'm like a sitting duck. Goodbye _(Y/n)_the Dominator. You were cool until the very end, Hello _(Y/n) _the Nobody, nice to see you once again._'

(Y/n) the Dominator gave out a sharp yelp as a hand reached out and yanked her into the shadows of an alleyway before she could protest. On reflex, she gripped the attacker's arm and slammed their back against one of the tower's walls while the darkness concealed any features. She took her forearm and held it against the offender's throat, if the girl had been holding a knife it would be the perfect time to drag it against their necks. A good technique when taken by surprise, but then again she was weaponless. Just as the girl realized that, a foot swiped at one of her ankles, thus causing her to falter giving the attacker an advantage to throw their weight onto her, violently forcing her back against the floor with attacker pinning her to the ground.

Their hands held securely onto her wrists, making any attempt to escape futile. "Hey!" they whispered harshly, "Calm down, man. You'll draw attention!" Confusion forced down any aggression towards them, the girl put on a low pitched voice, "W-what in the _hell _do you think your doing?!"

Her eyes adjusted to the dimness to reveal a set of blue eyes staring down at her. "I _think_I'm trying to talk to person in a dark, creepy alleyway, what do you think I'm doing?" Just as he said that, the information window at the top of his head appeared.

**__SNIPER_****_00**

**3,408 WINS**

**19,578 KILLS**

Sniper smiled down at the toppled hooded player and released her wrists as he stood up. (Username) quickly scrambled into a standing position, pulling her white hood insecurely down over her face even more. From this point of view he stood at least a head or two above her, usually other players didn't get the time to compare their height to the weird hooded guy running toward them with a smirk full of malice everyday.

"Spit it out before I leave myself… apparently admins are too busy to care for PvP prevention tonight," she grimaced, brushing gravel from herself. All he did was smirk, it took a moment to notice he was unconsciously tugging at dog tags around his neck, "Well, in repayment for the golden apple I gave to you to save your life, I'd like to ask you to be my partner in a tournament they just went on about."

It took a moment, but after blinking in surprise (Username) stuttered, "U-uh…"

"Come on, dude. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me," he paused, "Or do you want me to get down on one knee and-"

"Fine! Alright already! I-I'll be your partner in the tournament. But only because I don't want to loose my rank!"

His smirk morphed into a grin, "Good, I'd rather not get married right now. You could at least take me on a date first."

The hooded mouth felt a smile tugging at its lips. "I'm not exactly the one that pulls random people into alleyways."

"Good point."

"I guess I'll see you next week," (F/n) waved a hand to signal goodbye and turned to leave. "H-hey wait a minute, c'mon, don't we need battle plans?"

The hooded girl hesitated, "How can we have battle plans if we don't even know the terrain of the map?"

"I… I guess you're right. Can you at least give me your name?"

"You know my name."

"A real name. You know those things you write on birth certificates?"

(Y/n) opened her mouth and shut it quickly, '_What are you thinking?! Don't tell him your name just because he looks trustworthy! He'll immediately know you're a girl, and then what? This Sniper guy will tell everyone. You can't trust anyone, not even in a game.'_

Her voice tightened, "You know my name."

Sniper blinked, "Okay, I get it… anyway, you can call me Alfred, but I prefer Al in badass situations just to keep my ego up. Sometimes I feel like I was named after a butler. If a name change opportunity came up I would so change it into Bruce W-"

He paused from his monologue, "(Username)?"

Only the sound of the wind came as a reply as the blonde stood alone in a dark alleyway.


End file.
